User talk:The All-knowing Sith'ari
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team NOVA Bomb My article, don't edit it. Make your own. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 01:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Request Regarding My Schism RE:A request UNSC Politics I was looking at your articles and I found the "UNSC Conservative Party" page and saw that you were planning to make an article on the "UNSC Liberal Party" and I was wondering if I could use the party for one of my characters, Shyla Patterson. Thanks.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Fail edit on Terrence Hood Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, Like I said on the Infection talk page, you may command the 1st Battalion you will have to follow CT's 1143rd orders, Lt.Col. Garcia's orders and AR's 1st Mechanized Regiment leader's orders(don't remember their name). Your character that commands the 1st will have to be a Lt.Col. to command it.--Bobzombie 21:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Infection Just clearing things up; Bobzombie clarified with me that the Colonel was not killed by an Infectee, whereby the ONI simply responded with paranoia. Currently the virus is contained within the Andromeda MSI, the only mountain pass leading to which has been cordoned off by a fortified perimetre guarded by Gendarmerie, Constables, and a Company level formation of Mechanised Infantry. I will detail the overwhelming of the barricades in my next post, whereby there will be a series of isolated cases in rural/suburban areas, and then finally outbreaks in major population centres. Its in the vein of the "Antharax attacks" following 9/11.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 22:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You ask Sith? Wait for my next post. Captain.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 02:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Messed up post Change it so that the DNA test was inconclusive as to the nature of whether or not it is infected--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 06:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I would but it hasn't happened yet.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 06:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. Maybe in different parts of the region though.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 07:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Bit of Clarification Your recent post was rather good, but there's just one thing I feel I should elaborate on; individuals infected with Seoulnum cannot operate machinery or firearms; the best they can do is bludgeon using hard objects, but they will mostly use hands and feet to beat and kick. Also, note that the breaking of the cordon hasn't occured yet; if things go the way I expect, the perimetre'll be overrun by 0700 hours. So we can start posting about Human V. Zeds after 0700(Provided with adequate prep time)?--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 01:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, in a way. The first segment of the RP will end with my post, and the next segment will begin afterwards, which will detail the gradual spread (i.e. isolated cases in Suburbs, slowly increasing in size and growing closer to major cities). Any ETA on that? And Sith, I did not brief you on that yet. I was debriefing you on what happened to Marxson and Faulkner, the friendly fire incident mainly.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 01:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Infection wait Classification of navies Would it be alright if I used this page in my universe? --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 15:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Whose the idiot here? Okay, I left a comment on Maslab's page thinking that he wanted to continue the arguement. Not much else. Sorry for sounding cruel... - Echo 1 16:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I know that it is a different Czar, but the term creates a creepy coorelation between the two... - Echo 1 16:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Infection I also feature a saxon in our post. But the driver is forced to save your men. And that's our only one in our company.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 21:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Attachments